Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes
by sarahjane0886
Summary: 2x24 fanfiction for Aria and Ezra and how they deal with the news of Ezra's dismissal from Hollis.


**So this is my first fantiction, so any suggestions or ways to make it better is always welcome. I don't have anyone to proof my work so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or grammar issues. **

**This is another 2x24 story for our favorite couple using Dierks Bentley's song "I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes." I've been reading fanfiction for a long time now and have wanted to write a story especially to this song, so I figured that this was my perfect opportunity. Enjoy everyone. **

**Oh, and even though I really really wish I did, I don't own any of these characters or the song. **

_Girl I've been waitin on this long hard day to get over  
So I can rest my head right here on your shoulder  
I just wanna lay here and feel you breathe  
Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
And see where it leads..._

Ezra Fitz sat at his desk in his apartment, the letter that was on his desk in his office when he returned from class today glaring up at him. He thought that they were beginning to make progress with everything going on with him and Aria and then this, this was a bombshell. He didn't really know how to process what the letter said; it totally changed everything for him and Aria. He continued to sit there thinking, trying to figure out how to tell Aria the news, knowing that she was going to be coming over soon. In all honesty he just wanted to settle on the couch with her and relax, pretend like this wasn't happening and that the rest of the world wasn't crumbling around the perfectness they shared together.

Ezra sighed and stood up; he placed the letter in the pocket of his shirt. He walked over to the counter and pulled out a glass and filled it halfway with his favorite scotch, maybe he could just numb things for a while. He moved over to the window and stood watching the street with the cars passing by, peoples worlds who just kept on moving while his was coming to a screeching halt. He heard the key in the door but he didn't move. He just stood there mesmerized by the cars on the street below.

"Hey." Aria said as she slid her arm around his waist and leaned into his shoulder.

"Hey back." Ezra said in a whisper still watching out the window. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, needing to feel her close to him, knowing that to get through any of this; he was going to need her more than ever. Between her and his teaching, those were the only two things that kept him together and losing his teaching he could feel his world coming apart at the seams.

"You ok?" Aria said putting her other arm around the front of him so he could pull her close, she already knew the answer to this but she wasn't sure he was going to let her in on what was bothering him just yet.

"Not really" Ezra said, finally looking down at Aria. "How was your day?"

Aria knew with that statement that he wasn't quite ready to let her in yet, so she figured she'd let him go for a while. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready; she decided to give him some news that would maybe make things look up "Well I think we can forget about the boarding school, at least for now"

"Really, they put it rest! So easily? What'd you say that made them give up?" Ezra was glad to have the attention off him a little at least for a while. He knew he'd eventually have to tell her what was going on but for right now; he just wanted to be with her.

"Well, I had to bring up some really rough stuff from the past. Stuff, to be quite honest that I would have rather left in the past. I just didn't know what else to do though, I can't lose you, and I can't let them take me away to somewhere that you wouldn't be. It just isn't something I can even begin to think about now, let alone decide how I would deal with that if it came to that." Aria said. She was getting worked up again and began to shake in Ezra's arms. She had spent the afternoon trying to come down from the argument she had with her mother and now she was getting upset all over again.

"Aria! That's great!" Ezra said but without a lot of emotion in his voice. After listening to her freak out about having to be away from him, how was he going to tell her about this news that was hanging over their heads. He sighed. 'This can wait for a while,' he thought to himself 'She doesn't need this now anymore that I do.' He slid his arm down and clasped her fingers between his and gave them a gentle squeeze. He slowly led her over to the couch. He just needed to be with her for a while. To listen to her breath and to know that for now her heart was beating next to his. To know that at least for this moment in time there was nothing that was taking her away from him, not her parents, not his job situation, not anything else in the world.

"You don't sound so relieved, Ezra" Aria said allowing him to pull her over to the couch where they had spent countless Saturdays hiding away from the world, enjoying the time they had together. "What's really going on in that head of yours, babe? I know there's more than what you're letting on. Let me in. Maybe I can help, or at least make it a little better. I don't like seeing you like this."

Ezra sighed once again and sat on the couch pulling her down next to him. "I'm not ready yet, Ar. I just need to be with you for a little first. Please, just not yet. I promise soon but just not yet. I just need you right now, you and only you." The more Ezra talked the more conflicted he sound and the more worried Aria became. He put his head in his hands and began to knead the temples in his head. What could be going on in his head that he was freaking out this much? She slid her hand up his arm to rest on his cheek and ran her thumb back and forth trying to calm him some while the other arm began to run up and down his back.

" Hey, hey, Ez, it's okay, whatever it is we'll figure it out, I promise, you just have to let me in though. That's the only way I can help."

"Not yet, please just not yet." He said looking at her with pure panic in his eyes and his breathing began to speed up. "Just sit here please, I just need to hold you."

Hearing the panic in Ezra's voice, Aria gave in. She knew he'd tell her but for now she decided that calming him and giving him what he wanted was for the best. She leaned back against the couch, pulling him down with her so that they were lying side by side on the couch with him a little further down from her with his head resting on her shoulder. She continued running her hand up and down his back hoping that this would give him some comfort for whatever was going through his head. He put his arms wound around her tiny waist and he held on tight. He felt her soft breaths on his forehead and heard the beating of her heart. He knew at least for that moment in time, everything was okay. She was there with him.

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes  
And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight  
All I need is only you and me alone tonight  
I wanna make you close your eyes...oh yeah..._

The pair stayed this way for quite some time, just relishing in the other. Aria, coming down from the fight with her mother about Byron's past mistakes and Ezra figuring out how he was going to tell Aria that he couldn't stay in Rosewood because he no longer had a place to teach anymore. His breathing slowly returned to normal and he finally decided it was time; he couldn't put off the inevitable.

"Aria, I got fired today" He said.

"Excuse me, you got what today?" Aria said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Here, this was waiting for me on my desk when I came back from class today." He pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to her so she could read it.

"Ezra, if I had known my dad was going to do this, I would have…." Aria said sitting up. She was so mad at her dad right now; he had no right to do this to Ezra.

"No Aria, you cannot break apart your family for us, it's not an option. I can't let you do that."

"Well, what do we do next?"

"I figured I'd head up to my parents for a bit. I won't be able to afford to stay here without a job. I'll make some calls, see what I can find. The school year is coming to an end so some places should have openings for the next year."

"Well, when are you going to come back?" Aria asked, her voice shaking a little. She already knew the answer to this but she had to ask anyway. The realization of why he had been so panicked began to sink in and she felt the panic rising in herself.

"Aria, if there's nowhere for me to teach here, I can't come back here. If I can't teach at the college and I can't teach at the high school, there's nothing else here for me to do. Teaching is who I am, I can't give that up. I need that in my life. And I need to find somewhere that I can do it" Ezra said as he cupped Aria's face in his hand. He brushed back the hair that was falling in her face as her eyes began to fill up with tears. The panic that she was now trying to control began to spill over.

"Ezra, I can't lose you, not when we were just beginning to get somewhere with this. We just told everyone and my parents they'll deal somehow. We'll make them understand. We'll make it better. You just can't leave me, you can't. I need you here!" Aria said standing up, tears were falling now and she was shaking as she spoke. The words that were falling from her lips just wouldn't stop. 'Not her Ezra, not now, now when she just thought they got over one of the hugest hurdles they had left to climb.' Ezra stood up, and pulled Aria to him. Her fingers wound themselves into his shirt and she held on like her life depended on it. "Shhhh, it's going to be alright, we'll figure something out." He said holding her tightly. He knew in that moment he needed to be the strong one.

Aria looked up at him with tear filled eyes and leaned her head forward placing her lips on his. She put every emotion she felt into that kiss. All the hurt, anger, love, panic and everything else she was feeling. She needed to release it. She needed to feel him against her. Ezra let his emotions take over as well. He began to run his hands up and down Aria's back slowly at first, then becoming more rapid. She thrust her hands into his hair pulling him down closer to her. She pushed him a step back so that he fell onto the couch and she lay down on top of him. Both of them kissing and holding onto the other as if the world was stopping and this was their last chance. Aria began to grind her hips against Ezra and began to reach down for Ezra's belt buckle. This snapped Ezra back into reality. They hadn't done this yet and Ezra knew that Aria was still a virgin. As much as he wanted this in this moment, as much as he needed it, he couldn't let this happen just because he was so overcome with emotion. "Aria, stop" He rasped out.

"No," she said frantically, "I need you, I need this, I'm ready, I promise. I've been waiting for this for a while now. I know I'm ready. Please Ezra please, don't stop." She leaned up and began to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"Aria, I don't want to force this on you. This isn't something I want you to regret."

"I promise. I won't. I love you, I've always loved you. I've wanted to have this with you for a while now; I was just waiting for the right moment or time. And now this just feels like it. I just need to be close to you in every way imaginable. I know what's going on and I won't regret any of this. I could never regret anything with you, ever."

"Only if you're sure and if you promise you'll stop if you change your mind or if you feel uncomfortable. Promise me that Aria; promise me you'll stop me."

"I promise. I'm sure." She said reaching down for his belt buckle and undoing the snap. Ezra pulled her back to him and began to kiss her harder and faster than before. Letting his emotions take control rather than his brain. His hands started roaming her body. Softly caressing her breasts, sliding his hands up the sweater she was wearing and letting his fingers feel the smooth skin of her stomach and back. Aria unhooked his belt and pulled his dress shirt loose. She began to unbutton them slowly enjoying the feeling of his hands running all over her body. She finally got the last button undone and she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He leaned up to help her take the shirt off and then brought them up to a sitting position. She was straddling him and he held her as close to him as he could. He had enough of the sweater on her body though. He teased her a little at first pushing the hem up slightly and moving his mouth to kiss the skin he was revealing there. She put her head back and let out a pleased sigh. He let her sweater fall back down though and moved his mouth to her neck where he began placing open mouth kisses all over the skin there. He let his hands slid back under her shirt and run his fingers slowly up and down her sides as he heard her groan in frustration. He stopped teasing her and lifted the sweater off her body leaving her in only her bra on top.

He stopped. In all the time they had been dating he had never seen her without a shirt on. He had imagined it many times but never in his dreams had he pictured her to be this perfect. Her breasts even with the bra still on were the perfect size and he could tell they were just the right amount of perkiness. He hadn't realized he had stopped for so long until Aria crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "Maybe…." She began. "No." He stopped her. "I just needed a minute, you're just so beautiful." He leaned into kiss her again. She pulled the bottom of his undershirt up and began to lift it over his head. She needed to feel his skin on hers. They stopped kissing long enough for her to pull the shirt of him. He then flipped them so that Aria was on her back and he was balancing overtop of her. He began ravishing her breasts, placing open mouthed kisses all over her bra line and caressing each of them teasing them until he could see her little nipples form peaks under the fabric of her lacy black bra. He began moving down her stomach, kissing her everywhere that he could taking his time until he reached the top of her skirt.

She looked down at him, eyes filled with passion and hunger. She nodded her head and lifted her hips slightly to encourage him forward. He slowly slid the zipper down on the side of her skirt and began to slide the skirt and her panties down her body, continuing his assault of kisses on her hips.

When the skirt and panties were off, he flung them across the room. He began to kiss lower and lower until he came to the apex between her thighs. Aria took in a deep breath as she felt Ezra slowly part her legs, she was ready for him, for all of him. Ezra took notice of just how wet Aria was and slowly ran his finger against her lips teasing her a little, she let out a soft moan and he knew she was more than ready to go further but he figured he'd tease her just a little longer. He pressed one kissed on her swollen lower lips and then continued his kiss attack down one leg and back up the other listening to the moans and pleas to move faster from Aria. He was finally back to her sex, wet and glistening all for him.

"You are so wet Aria, so wet and all for me." Ezra bit out.

"I need you Ezra, now, please." Aria moaned unable to control herself any longer started to run her fingers around her clit since Ezra was fully intent on torturing her it seemed. He grabbed her hand and stopped her immediately.

"No baby, this is my job." He held her wrist down at her side and leaned up to kiss her and he slowly entered one finger inside of Aria's tightness. He began pumping in and out of her tightness, kissing her all at the same time. Soon he added another finger and then another. Aria's breathing sped up and he knew she was getting close.

"Let go baby, let it go for me" He whispered into her ear, now kneading her breasts with his free hand. He felt her walls begin to clench around his fingers and slowly flicked her clit with his thumb and sent her over the edge.

"Ezraaaaaaaa!" She moaned out in only the way that she could. He let her come down from her high holding her tightly to him.

_You can make me work for it girl if you want to  
Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom  
And if you need a little bit of help from me  
Babe there's not a button that I can't reach  
Let's see where it leads_

"I love you." Aria whispered breathlessly with her forehead leaning into Ezra's shoulder. She took a breath and pushed him back. 'It's his turn.' She thought to herself. Slowly she stood up and looked at him kneeling on the couch. She crocked her finger and said, "Follow me." She headed for the bedroom, removing her bra and dropping it in her path. Ezra stood up and headed after her. He found her lying back on his bed with her head propped up on some pillows. He began to crawl onto the bed with her when she stopped him and made him stand back up.

"Not just yet mister, I think someone has too many clothes on." Aria said glancing down the shirtless Ezra but still with everything else on. She stood up next to him and pulled his belt the rest of the way loose and undid his pants. She slid the zipper down and slowly reached into his boxers, stroking him lightly, feeling his power in her small hand. She heard his breath catch as she held his manhood in her soft hands. She stopped then and he let out a groan of frustration. She looked at him innocently and rested her hands on his hips. She began to push his pants and boxers down slowly, placing hot kisses across his chest and down his stomach stopping above his hips. Soon his pants and boxers were at the floor and she bent down to pull them off his feet stopping to place a kiss to the top of his erection. She noticed the precum beginning to leak out and slid her hand around him again and began to slowly pump him. His hands wound their way into her hair as she began to bring him closer to the edge. She pushed him backwards so that he was lying on the bed. She took him into her mouth and began to work him in and out licking and sucking him. Ezra knew he was getting close and that he wasn't going to make it much longer if she continued this. He tugged slightly on her hair and pulled her up from him.

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes  
And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight  
All I need is only you and me alone tonight  
I wanna make you close your eyes_

"I won't last much longer baby." He said. He kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth and beginning to battle with hers. He flipped them so she was on the bottom. He reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom. Quickly he leaned back and sheathed his ready erection.

"Stop me if it hurts too much." Ezra said, positioning himself at her entrance.

Ezra began to push himself into her tightness until he felt her entire body stiffen up. She let out a soft whimper and a few tears escaped her eyes. He brushed them away and made sure to stay as still as he could.

"We can stop." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head no and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him down. He kissed her with all the passion in him and he slowly felt her begin to relax. Slowly he began to enter her further and further until he was the whole way in her. It was a feeling like nothing else for both of them. Finally they were with each other in every possible way. Ezra continued to stay still waiting for Aria to give him a hint that she was okay as they continued to kiss. Slowly she began to move her hips back and forth and then Ezra began to pump in and out of her slowly at first then picking up speed. Aria's hand found their way to Ezra's back and she began to claw him and she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Ezra pulled Aria close to him and slid his hand between them. He ran his finger back and forth over her clit until he felt her walls begin to clench around him. Her eyes fell shut and her hands gripped the sheets on the bed beside her.

"Ezraaaaaaaa, oh my lord." She bit out as the passion that had been building up inside her finally came out full force. That was all it took to send him over the edge, hearing her ground out his name in only the way she could.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr, baby, I love you" Ezra said as he came. They both rode out their orgasms and Ezra collapsed down on the bed beside Aria as he pulled himself from her. He removed the used condom and threw it in the trash beside him. He brushed her hair out of her face pulled her to him so that his forehead was against hers.

"I love you Ar, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, just as much." Aria said as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly. He pulled her against him and pulled the sheets around them.

"Aria, about everything that's going on with me and work, we'll find a way to make it work. I'll look in the surrounding areas and find somewhere even if I have to commute some. I won't leave you. We'll get through this together."

"Together." She said as she curled into him.

"Rest now baby." He said running his hand up and down her back and she rested on his chest. He heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. He set the alarm on his bedside table so that they wouldn't sleep through the night and cause her more grief with her parents. Ezra leaned his head down and breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. Both of them drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, knowing that they would get through it everything as long as they each had the other to lean on.

_I wanna take you somewhere...out there...  
'Til the world fades out of sight_

We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes  
And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight... just hold me tight  
All I need is only you and me alone tonight  
Yeah.. I wanna make you close your eyes...oh

I wanna make you close your eyes...oh  
Girl... I wanna make you close your eyes

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
